


Leviathan

by Sally78



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally78/pseuds/Sally78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thessia ist gefallen, die Daten über den Katalysator in den Händen von Cerberus und für Shepard und ihr Team unerreichbar. Aber so wie es scheint ist der Katalysator nicht die einzige Information die dem Commander im Krieg gegen die Reaper helfen kann. Dr. Bryson soll eine alte befeindete Spezies der Reaper namens „Leviathan“ erforscht haben und an seinen Aufzeichnungen hält Shepard fest und versucht das rätselhafte Verschwinden dieser Wesen aufzuklären.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginn

Kapitel 1: Beginn

 

Es war still in dem kleinen Quartier. Nur das leise Sirren der Wassersäuberungsanlage des Aquariums war zu hören. Kasumis Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an ihrem gestressten Commander hängen. Sie musterte Shepard einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie etwas sagte. Die Diebin wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr Shepard es verachtete, wenn sie sich anschlich, aber manchmal konnte sie einfach nicht anders. Außerdem hatte der Commander so auch gar nicht mitbekommen, wie sie mit ihr zusammen in das Zimmer getreten war, bevor sie die Türe mit einer zehnfachen Codierung verschlossen hatte. Das war etwas Besonderes. Sonst nutzte sie nie eine der Art übertriebene Verschlüsselung. Ein Grund mehr, warum sie eigentlich besser unsichtbar bleiben sollte. Aber sie wollte mit Shepard reden, wissen wie es ihr ging und sehen ob sie ihr vielleicht weiterhelfen konnte.

¨Shepard?¨, fragte sie also leise und deaktivierte ihre Tarnvorrichtung.

Der Commander zuckte erschrocken zusammen, ließ die Tasse auf den Tisch fallen und wäre beinahe von dem Stuhl gerutscht.

¨Kasumi!¨, fluchte sie wütend und das Omnitool der Diebin verriet ihr, wie schnell Janes Herz schlug. Gut, es war ein bisschen unfair, aber die Japanerin liebte einfach die erschrockenen Blicke ihrer Opfer.

¨Ja so heiße ich.¨, grinste sie schuldbewusst.

Shepard atmete einige Male in Ruhe durch, bis sie ihre Tasse wieder aufstellte, dem vergossenen Kaffee einen kurzen, bedauernden Blick schenkte und schließlich müde seufzte. ¨Sehen Sie das rote Zeichen an der Türe? Das heißt im Normalfall, dass ich nicht gestört werden will.¨, meinte Shepard und ihre dezente Andeutung, Kasumi rauszuwerfen, war wohl kaum so freundlich wie sie beabsichtigt hatte.

¨Um was zu tun? Kaffee zu trinken und über Berichte zu brüten, die sie schon gefühlte hundert Mal gelesen haben? Der Leviathan verrät Ihnen seinen Aufenthaltsort nicht von selbst. Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen noch mal zu Dr. Brysons Labor zu fliegen. Und ich komme mit.¨, schlug die Diebin vor, setzte sich auf den Tisch des Commanders und tauchte ihren Finger in den vergossenen Kaffee um ihn anschließend in den Mund zu stecken. ¨Trinken Sie Ihren Kaffee immer schwarz?¨, fragte sie und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Viel zu bitter...

¨So einfach ist das nicht, Kasumi...¨, erwiderte Shepard und legte das Gesicht in ihre Hände. Die Diebin musste gar nicht fragen, sie sah wie gestresst der Commander war und wusste auch wie gut ihr ein paar Stunden Schlaf tun würden. Aber von Dr. Chakwas hatte sie gehört, dass Shepard in letzter Zeit so gut wie gar nicht schlief. Wenn dann nur sehr kurz. Sie wollte ihre Albträume vermeiden und hielt sich deswegen nonstop mit Kaffee oder anderen kleinen Hilfsmitteln wach. Aus eigener Erfahrung war der Diebin bewusst, wie schlecht das für den Körper war, was Shepard da tat.

¨Sie sollten unbedingt mal ein bisschen schlafen...¨, erwiderte Kasumi und ignorierte Janes vorheriges Kommentar.

Shepard warf der Japanerin einen kurzen, genervten Blick zu. ¨Ich schätze, es geht Sie nichts an, was ich mit meiner Zeit anfange. Zumal ich mir so viel Schlaf leider nicht leisten kann. Immerhin haben sie Recht: Leviathan verrät mir nicht wo er sich aufhält. Also muss ich zu anderen Mitteln greifen...¨, antwortete Shepard und stand auf. Sie blieb bei der Türe stehen und löste die Verschlüsselung. Dann zeigte sie mehr als deutlich auf den Aufzug. ¨Und jetzt gehen Sie bitte. Ich habe noch zu tun.¨, meinte Shepard und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sich die Diebin rührte.

Kasumi blieb allerdings stillschweigend sitzen und musterte Jane mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Vielleicht war Schlaf tatsächlich nicht alles was Shepard brauchte. Sie brauchte wohl oder übel noch etwas anderes. Oder vielleicht auch jemand anderes...

¨Shepard, Sie können manchmal wirklich unausstehlich sein. Da will man Ihnen helfen und sie stoßen einen weg. Vielleicht sollten Sie mal anfangen daran zu denken, dass Sie nicht alleine sind. Sie wollen doch mehr über Leviathan erfahren, wie wäre es dann, wenn sie den Protheaner auf dem Maschinendeck fragen? Er ist wesentlich älter als jeder andere hier an Board vielleicht kann er Ihnen ein paar Antworten geben.¨ Zuerst dachte Kasumi daran, dass Shepard sie nun irgendwie für ihr vorlautes Gerede bestrafen wollte, aber sie tat nichts dergleichen. Vermutlich war dem Commander auch schon aufgefallen, dass sie sich mit ihrem momentanen, giftigen Verhalten mehr Feinde als Freunde schaffte.

Shepard schien über ihren Vorschlag nachzudenken.

¨Kommen Sie.¨, Kasumi hüpfte von dem Tisch, nahm Jane an der Hand und führte sie zum Aufzug. Sie wusste ja, wie misstrauisch ihr Commander sein konnte. Gerade wenn es um ein neues Crewmitglied ging, aber Javik hatte bisher noch keinen umgebracht und das obwohl er schon mehr als genug seltsam gruselige Kommentare über verschiedene Spezies und deren Zubereitung hinterlassen hatte. Shepard schwieg wieder. Vielleicht brauchte der Commander auch eine andere Art von Ruhepol?

¨Sagen Sie mal, Sie verkriechen sich ständig in Ihrem Quartier, warum verbringen Sie nicht mal ein bisschen Zeit mit Ihrer Crew?¨, fragte die Diebin und versuchte einen Blick auf Shepards Mimik zu erhaschen.

¨Weil die Reaper Vorrang haben. Ich kann doch nicht...¨, sie verstummte, seufzte und lehnte sich an die Wand des Aufzugs. ¨Ich habe Besseres zu tun.¨, erklärte sie schließlich und Kasumi fragte sich, warum sie eigentlich immer so kalt war.

¨Sie können wirklich ganz schön... Na gut. Wie Sie meinen.¨

 

Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und beide Frauen traten auf den Flur des Maschienendecks. Shepard ging schnurstracks zu Javiks Zimmer und hielt nur kurz davor inne als sie die Stimme ihrer quarianischen Freundin vernahm.

¨Shepard!¨

Jane wandte sich an Tali und versuchte die Quarianerin nicht mit einem ihrer genervten Blicke zu strafen.

¨Tali?¨, fragte sie also nur und hoffte sie hätte nun nicht auch irgendeinen dringendes Anliegen um das sich Shepard kümmern sollte.

¨Geht es dir gut?¨, fragte sie und Shepard fühlte sich komplett aus dem Konzept gerissen. Was?

¨Ob es... Ja, natürlich.¨, erwiderte sie. Eigentlich hatte sie noch einige sarkastische Anmerkungen hinzufügen wollen, aber sie wusste, wie sensibel ihre Freundin manchmal sein konnte und schließlich machte sich Tali nur Sorgen um sie. Dass sie Thessia unter so frustrierenden Umständen verloren hatten, war schließlich nicht ihre Schuld.

¨Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Liara hat sich auch seit wir wieder auf der Normandy sind in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen. Kannst du nicht mal... Nach ihr sehen?¨, bat die Quarianerin und Shepard war alles andere als begeistert von ihrem Vorschlag.

Sie hatte momentan genug andere Dinge zu tun. Immerhin hatten sie nicht nur Thessia verloren sondern auch die verdammten Daten über den verdammten Katalysator. Es war nicht nur der einfache Verlust eines Planeten gewesen, sondern eine ganz persönliche Niederlage Shepards. Und da hatte eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie sie die Reaper trotzdem schlagen konnten einfach Vorrang gegenüber Liaras momentanem labilem Zustand. Sollte sich doch jemand anders um die Asari kümmern.

¨Tali, ich habe im Moment wirklich keine Zeit dafür. Ich versuche immer noch Leviathan zu finden. Vielleicht kannst du ja mal mit Liara sprechen.¨, erwiderte Shepard und bevor die Quarianerin noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, ließ Shepard sie stehen und betrat Javiks Raum. Die Türe schloss sich und Shepard war fast schon froh, Tali zumindest für den Moment los zu sein. Sie mochte die Quarianerin aber hin und wieder vergas sie einfach, was im Augenblick auf dem Spiel stand.

¨Javik? Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?¨, fragte Shepard und kam sich dabei unheimlich blöd vor. Wieso musste sie den Protheaner um Zeit bitten? Sie war der Commander, wenn sie mit ihm reden wollte sollte sie das tun können wann immer sie wollte.

¨Natürlich, Commander.¨, erwiderte er nur und Jane beobachtete wie er seine Hände in dem großen Becken wusch. Einerseits wunderte sie sich über diesen seltsamen Waschdrang andererseits war ihr das lieber, als dass er sich an einem ihrer Crewmitglieder vergreifen würde. Immerhin hatte er sich schon öfter als genug über die schlechte Küche der Normandy beschwert.

¨Haben Sie schon einmal von Leviathan gehört?¨, fragte sie und kam damit gleich zum Punkt. Kasumi setzte sich auf eine der vielen Kisten und ließ ihren Blick neugierig durch den Raum schweifen. Sie hatte den Protheaner bisher nur einmal kurz gesehen und seitdem nicht wieder. Es war interessant zu sehen, dass er allem Anschein nach mit nur so wenig Möbel auskam.

Javik schwieg einen Moment. Dann warf er einen undeutbaren Blick zu der Diebin. Obwohl Kasumi dachte, er könnte ihre Augen unter der Kapuze gar nicht sehen, kam es ihr so vor als starre er direkt in ihre Seele. Vielleicht wirkte das auch nur so, weil er so uralt war oder es waren einfach nur diese unheimlichen, gelben, vielen Augen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn gebeten, damit aufzuhören. Er schien entweder Gedanken lesen zu können, oder ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass es ihr unangenehm war, wenn er sie weiterhin so anstarrte, denn er wandte sich wieder an den Commander.

¨Ja.¨, antwortete er nur und Shepard warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

¨Was wissen Sie über ihn?¨

¨Sie.¨, verbesserte er Shepard.

¨Sie?¨, hakte sie nach.

¨Leviathan war eine Spezies. Nicht nur ein Wesen. Sie waren vor Ihnen, vor uns, vor jeder anderen Spezies, vor jedem anderen Zyklus da und beherrschten die Galaxie. Laut unseren Aufzeichnungen wurden sie von den Reapern zerstört.¨, erklärte er und kam einige Schritte auf Shepard zu, bis er nur noch ein paar wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stehen blieb. ¨Ich kann Ihnen zeigen was ich weiß.¨, schlug er vor, wartete aber keine Antwort ab, sondern griff einfach Shepards Arm und im nächsten Moment beobachtete Kasumi, wie Jane kurz zusammenzuckte und dann Javik still gegenüber stand. Es war fast schon gruselig, wie regungslos die beiden da standen. Kasumi hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, was genau der Protheaner eigentlich konnte, wenn er mit Shepard so still ¨kommunizierte¨. Aber inzwischen wollte sie das gar nicht mehr so genau wissen.

Und schließlich öffnete Jane wieder ihre Augen, keuchte und ging fast in die Knie. Kasumi eilte zu ihr und stützte sie.

¨Was haben Sie gemacht?¨, fragte die Diebin entrüstet.

¨Das würden Sie nicht verstehen.¨, erwiderte er nur und ging wieder zu dem Wasserbecken.

Shepard schien noch ein paar Sekunden zu brauchen, bis sie sich wieder aufraffte und Javik einen unzufriedenen Blick zu warf. ¨Dann sind Sie sicher, dass die Reaper alle... Zerstört haben?¨, fragte sie und Kasumi bemerkte wie angespannt ihr Commander war.

¨Ja.¨, antwortete Javik wieder kurz und knapp.

¨Kasumi, wir fliegen zu Dr. Brysons Labor. Ich will mir seine Aufzeichnungen noch mal ansehen. Das auf Mahavid war kein Zufall. Ich bin mir sicher so eine seltsame Metallkugel auch in seinem Labor gesehen zu haben. Wir gehen hin.¨, beschloss Shepard und verließ mit der Diebin Javiks Raum.


	2. Ann Bryson

Kapitel 2: Ann Bryson

Kasumi gefiel das Labor von Dr. Bryson überhaupt nicht. Hin und wieder gab sie einen angeekelten Laut von sich und warf Shepard ein schlichtes ¨Ernsthaft?¨ zu. Der Commander antwortete darauf allerdings nicht, sondern suchte gezielt nach Informationen die ihr weiterhelfen könnten. Bis EDI sie auf eine Zeichnung im oberen Stockwerk des Labors hinwies. Shepard nahm das Bild in die Hand und versuchte die Unterschrift zu entziffern.  
¨EDI, was heißt das?¨, fragte sie und zeigte auf die kindlichen Zeichen am unteren rechten Rand des Bildes.  
¨Ich habe alle relevanten Daten über Dr. Bryson herausgefiltert und eine Verbindung zu einer Dr. Ann Bryson gefunden. Es scheint, als habe er eine Tochter gehabt und sie auf eine ähnliche Mission wie Dr. Garneau geschickt. Allerdings ist ihr Aufenthaltsort bis weiteren unbekannt.¨, erklärte die KI und Shepard verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht. War ja klar.  
¨Wie können wir sie finden?¨, fragte sie und sah etwas erschrocken zu Kasumi, die versehentlich eine Vase runtergeworfen hatte.  
¨Entschuldigung.¨, murmelte sie nur ertappt und führte ihre Inspektion des Obergeschosses fort.  
¨Zuletzt wurden ihre Daten im Pylos-Nebel registriert. Ich würde empfehlen dort mit der Suche zu beginnen.¨, schlug EDI vor und Shepard nickte.  
¨Kasumi, kommen Sie, wir gehen zurück zur Normandy und suchen nach Ann Bryson.¨, befahl Shepard und verließ mit der Diebin und EDI das Labor.

Vermutlich lag es immer noch an der Wut über ihre letzte Niederlage, dass Shepard sich nun fast schon über die Unmengen an Heuschrecken, Banschees und Marodeuere freute. Der ganze Frust der letzten Tage hatte sich viel zu sehr in ihr festgefressen und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie gut es tat ein paar Husks mit ihrem Omniblade zu töten. Kasumi war dicht hinter ihr - sie hatte, warum auch immer darauf bestanden mitzukommen - und Garrus schwieg schon, seit Shepard ihn im Shuttle angeschnauzt hatte, er sollte seine Zweifel für sich behalten. Sie wusste zwar, dass es ungerecht gewesen war, den Turianer so anzufahren, aber Shepard war einfach nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt, bis sie auf Namakli gelandet waren und sie die ersten Husks erledigt hatte.  
Die panische Stimme von Ann Bryson brachte Shepard nicht aus dem Konzept. Sie befahl der jungen Wissenschaftlerin an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben und einfach zu warten, bis sie mit ihrem Team bei ihr war. Jane legte nicht viel Wert auf beruhigende Worte, warum sollte sie die Frau auch anlügen? Die Möglichkeit, dass sie von einer Banschee oder einem Marodeur getötet wurde, bevor Shepard sie erreichte, war nicht gerade abwegig. Insofern würde Shepard Ann nicht belügen.  
Kasumi schien inzwischen auch Spaß an der ganzen Sache zu finden, sie begann sogar mitzuzählen, wie viele Feinde sie bisher besiegt hatte. Nur Garrus´ Schweigen ging Shepard langsam auf die Nerven. Sie verstand überhaupt nicht, warum er sich so zierte.  
¨Also schön... Wenn EDIs Berechnungen stimmen, müsste... Ann irgendwo dort oben sein...¨, meinte Shepard, als sie kurz ruhig stehen blieb und noch einen Blick auf ihr Omnitool warf. ¨Da hinten ist ein Aufzug, wenn der noch funktioniert, müsste der uns direkt zu ihrem Standpunkt bringen¨, erklärte sie und ging voraus.  
Das Ganze war eine ziemlich wackelige Sache. Einige Heuschrecken flogen um Shepard und ihr Team herum und Jane befürchtete ständig, dass sie gleich einen Großangriff starten würden, aber tatsächlich hielt Cortez die Heuschrecken erfolgreich davon ab, sie anzugreifen.  
¨Scheiße¨, fluchte Jane, als sie feststellte, dass der Aufzug nicht funktionierte. Das war ja klar. Damit hätte sie wirklich rechnen müssen. Es war nie so leicht, wie es aussah.  
¨Vorsicht, Banshee!¨, warnte Kasumi und ging sofort in Deckung.  
Jane wirbelte herum und feuerte ihr halbes Magazin auf ihren Feind. Shepard erinnerte sich wieder an Samara, ihre Töchter in dem Asarikloster. Mit einem Mal wurde ihre Wut noch heftiger und sie aktivierte wieder ihr Omniblade um es der ehemaligen Asari in den Bauch zu rammen. Die Banshee machte sich allerdings nicht viel daraus, schlug Shepard das Gewehr aus der Hand und packt sie fest an der Kehle. Shepard merkte wie ihr die Luft abgedrückt wurde, versuchte sich irgendwie aus dem Griff ihrer Feindin zu befreien, aber allem Anschein nach, schien jegliche Kraft aus ihren Armen gewichen zu sein. Den Schrei, den die Banshee von sich gab, ließ Kasumi ebenfalls ihre Waffe fallen, damit sie sich die Ohren zu heben konnte, nur Garrus feuerte auf die Banshee, so lange bis sie vollkommen durchlöchert zu Boden ging und den Griff um Janes Hals löste. Shepard keuchte, als sie wieder auf dem Boden aufkam und suchte beinahe schon blind nach ihrem Sturmgewehr.  
¨Shepard¨  
Garrus kniete neben ihr und versuchte ihr aufzuhelfen. Jane schlug seine Hand allerdings weg und warf ihm einen ziemlich genervten Blick zu. ¨Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen¨, zischte sie, hustete noch einmal und ging weiter voraus.  
Kasumi sah dem Turianer an, wie sprachlos er über ihr mehr als undankbares Verhalten war. Er hatte dem Commander eben entweder das Leben gerettet, oder sie zumindest vor größeren Schäden bewahrt. Und was bekam er dafür? Mal wieder nur so einen angepissten Kommentar, als habe er sich eben viel zu viel rausgenommen.  
Was war nur los mit ihr?  
¨Machen Sie sich nichts draus. Sie ist schon die ganze Zeit so...¨, murmelte Kasumi und grinste Garrus schelmisch an.  
Der Turianer gab nur einen beleidigten Ton von sich und folgte Shepard. Kasumi lief ihm ebenfalls hinterher und blieb erst wieder stehen, als sie den Commander eingeholt hatten. Jane hatte vor einem großen Bild, einer Art Höhlenmalerei inne gehalten und versuchte aus dem Bild schlau zu werden.  
¨Ist das... Ein Reaper?¨, fragte Kasumi gleich und verglich das Bild vor ihr, mit dem was sie von den Reapern schon gesehen hatte.  
¨Möglich¨, erwiderte Shepard bloß.  
¨Sind das... Menschen?¨, fragte Garrus, dessen Blick auf den kleineren Wesen unter dem Reaper harrte  
¨Das bezweifle ich¨, entgegnete Jane in einem viel zu überheblichen Unterton.  
Garrus beschloss, mit ihr zu reden sobald sie diese verdammte Mission hinter sich gebracht hatten. Ihr Verhalten war so... Unausstehlich.  
¨Wir sollten weiter¨, schlug er vor und Shepard stimmte ihm - zum ersten Mal, seit sie auf Namakli gelandet waren - mit einem Nicken zu. Sie ging wieder voran und sagte kein Wort mehr. Kasumi lief einige Schritte hinter dem Commander neben Garrus. Sie hatte schon bemerkt, wie wütend der Turianer war und hoffte ihn ein wenig besänftigen zu können.  
¨Hey. Nehmen Sie´s ihr nicht übel. Ich vermute... Sie hat einfach nur ihre Tage¨, flüsterte die Diebin und kicherte leicht. Garrus schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte nichts weiter dazu. Ihm war schon bewusst, dass ihre giftigen Anmerkungen vermutlich mit Thessia zu tun hatten, aber er war dennoch der Meinung, dass das keine Entschuldigung war. Immerhin war er beim Untergang des Asari Heimatplaneten auch dabei gewesen und er verhielt sich nicht annähernd so aggressiv wie Jane.  
Die kleine Gruppe kämpfte sich noch durch ein paar weitere Reapertruppen und nachdem Shepard einen anderen Weg nach oben gefunden hatte, erreichten sie endlich das kleine Labor, in welchem sich Ann Bryson verbarrikadiert hatte.  
¨Commander Shepard?¨  
¨Richtig. Das sind Kasumi und Garrus, wir werden Sie jetzt hier weg bringen¨, beschloss Jane und duldete keine Widerworte. Die junge Frau wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Shepard verbot ihr das Reden. ¨Wir sprechen, wenn wir von diesem verdammten Planeten unten sind¨, meinte sie und führte die Wissenschaftlerin durch ein paar weitere Reapertruppen, Richtung Shuttle Treffpunkt. Cortez hatte bereits über Funk bestätigt, dass er gleich da sein würde, sie müssten nur noch ein wenig durchalten.  
Jane ging mit Ann, Kasumi und Garrus in Deckung und beobachtete mit einem irritierten Blick, wie sich zwei Marodeure einer dieser grau, silbernen Kugel näherten und sich von ihrer Energie nährten.  
¨Was zum Teufel...¨, begann Jane leise, sprach aber nicht weiter.  
¨Commander, ich weiß Sie wollen nicht reden, aber ich muss sie unbedingt über etwas informieren!¨, flüsterte die Wissenschaftlerin und Jane gab nur ein genervtes Geräusch von sich.  
¨Was?¨, fragte sie.  
¨Dieses Artefakt... Ich glaube, es kann den Verstand von anderen Lebewesen übernehmen. Ich war hier um es zu untersuchen, weil ich dachte, es könnte irgendwie in Verbindung mit dem Leviathan stehen, aber alle Wissenschaftler die mit ihm in Berührung kamen, wurden krank. Ich weiß nicht ob es eine so gute Idee ist...¨, Ann verstummte und Jane musterte sie mit einem irritierten Blick. Plötzlich stand die Wissenschaftlerin auf und lief in langsamen, seltsam unkoordinierten Bewegung direkt in das Sichtfeld der Reapertruppe vor ihnen.  
¨Doktor!¨, rief Shepard warnend und bevor die Marodeure die Wissenschaftlerin ausschalten konnten, warf Shepard Ann zu Boden. ¨Zerstören Sie dieses verfluchte Artefakt!¨, befahl Shepard und nur wenige Sekunden später hatten Kasumi und Garrus die Marodeure mitsamt des Artefaktes erledigt.  
¨Alles in Ordnung?¨, fragte Garrus und kniete sich zu seinem Commander.  
¨Ja alles Bestens. Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?¨, fuhr Shepard die junge Frau an.  
¨Ich... Ich weiß nicht.... Da war diese Stimme...¨ , stammelte sie verwirrt und Jane verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für irgendwelche psychischen Krankheiten.  
¨Wir müssen hier weg. Cortez?¨, sie funkte ihre Piloten an und deutete Garrus und Kasumi ihr so lange Deckung zu geben.  
¨Schon unterwegs, Commander¨, bestätigte der Lieutenant und Jane ließ sich erleichtert wieder hinter einer der Kisten nieder.  
¨Cortez wird gleich hier sein. Wir müssen nur die Stellung halten und... Verdammt!¨, fluchte Shepard, als sie eine der vielen Heuschrecken beobachtete, wie sie sich direkt auf dem vorhergesehenen Landeplatz des Shuttles niederließ und gleich mal ihr Team in Angriff nahm. ¨Scheiße, wir müssen die Heuschrecke erledigen, sonst kann Cortez hier nicht landen¨, erklärte sie ihrem Team über Funk.  
Das ganze lief noch viel beschissener, als sie es sich ausgemalt hatte und das ging ihr unheimlich auf die Nerven. Jane überprüfte schnell die Anzahl ihrer Granaten, erneuerte ihre Tech-Panzerung und begab sich dann aus ihrer Deckung um die Granaten gezielt auf die Heuschrecke zu werfen.  
¨Jane, Runter!¨, rief Garrus alarmiert und zog seinen Commander wieder in Deckung nach dem sie nicht auf ihn hören wollte. ¨Bist du verrückt?!¨, fragte er wütend, während er sie am Boden hielt. Er hatte zwei Banshees gesehen, drei Marodeure und mindestens einen Rohling die allesamt ihr Augenmerk auf seine Partnerin gerichtet hatten. Aber sie schien - weshalb auch immer - nur Augen für die Heuschrecke gehabt zu haben.  
¨Was soll der Mist, Garrus?!¨, erwiderte sie nicht weniger wütend.  
¨Du wärst gerade beinahe von drei Seiten gleichzeitig gegrillt worden!¨, erwiderte er ungehalten und maß sie mit einem mehr als angespannten Blick. ¨Pass besser auf.¨  
Jane gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich und befreite sich dann aus Garrus´ Griff. Er bildete sich viel zu viel ein, fand sie. Er hatte nicht das Recht ihr zu sagen was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatte, sie war nach wie vor Commander dieses Teams und würde sich von ihm ganz sicher nichts sagen lassen. Und nur weil sie hin und wieder miteinander schliefen, war das noch lange keine Entschuldigung für sein überfürsorgliches Verhalten. Sie wusste selbst am besten, wie sie sich schützen konnte. Und die Heuschrecke musste nun halt mal als erstes sterben.  
Jane bemerkte erst jetzt die Marodeure auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, die sie tatsächlich ständig ins Visier nahmen. Wieso war ihr das nicht vorher aufgefallen?  
Garrus schaltete einige ihrer Feinde, durch präzise Kopfschüsse mit seinem Präzisionsgewehr aus und verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar auf Janes irrationales Verhalten hin. Sie schien ja so wieso keinen sonderlich großen Wert auf seine Meinung zu legen, insofern gab er es auch auf, sie weiterhin zu warnen. Er würde sie beschützen ob sie wollte oder nicht, daran könnte sie ihn nicht hindern. Und sobald sie hier runter waren, würde er sie zur Rede stellen.

¨Was ist los mit dir?!¨, fragte Garrus, als sie zurück auf der Normandy waren und das Shuttle verließen und Shepard bereits Teile ihrer Panzerung auf den Tisch knallte.  
¨Was soll mit mir los sein?¨, entgegnete sie und sah ihren turianischen Freund nicht an. Cortez merkte schnell, dass er den Hangar wohl besser verließ um die beiden allein zu lassen, bat Ann Bryson ihm zu folgen und zog den verwirrten James schnell mit zum Aufzug, um auch ihn außer Reichweite für Shepards Frust zu bringen. Kasumi allerdings schien viel zu interessiert an dem Gespräch zu sein, als dass sie es in Betracht zog, die Shuttlebucht ebenfalls zu verlassen. Also aktivierte sie ihre Tarnvorrichtung und setzte sich auf eine der vielen Kisten um Shepard und Garrus zu beobachten.  
¨Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so aggressiv, unnötig waghalsig, voreilig und vor Allem... Unausstehlich! Was habe ich dir getan?¨, fragte der Turianer und blieb nahe bei Shepard stehen. Jane knallte ihren Helm auf den Tisch und sah Garrus wütend an.  
¨Ich tue jetzt einfach mal so, als hätte ich das eben nicht gehört¨, entgegnete sie noch relativ ruhig. Im Grunde genommen wusste sie, dass er Recht hatte. Mit Allem was er da sagte, aber sie kannte ihren eigenen Schutzmechanismus, alles was sie falsch gemacht hatte, tief in sich selbst zu verbergen und am besten gar nicht an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen. Sie wusste nur zu gut worin das enden würde und das konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht leisten. Nicht jetzt.  
¨Shepard, was soll das Ganze? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass diese Banshee kurz davor war dir den Hals umzudrehen ganz zu schweigen von dem anderen Reapertrupp der es auf dich abgesehen hatte. Seit wann bringst du dich so in Gefahr?¨, fuhr er sie an und Jane war kurz davor ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige zu geben. So ein Unsinn!  
¨Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, ich bin tagtäglich in Gefahr. Das mit dieser Banshee war nichts Besonderes. Ich hätte sie auch ohne dich kalt gemacht¨, meinte sie und öffnete ihre Handschuhe. Am liebsten hätte sie Garrus noch viel lauter angeschrien, geflucht, diese ganzen negativen Einflüsse einfach... Rausgeschrien. Aber sie beherrschte sich, noch. Nachdem sie ihre Handschuhe abgelegt hatte, bemerkte sie das Zittern ihrer Hände, wie heiß ihr war und auch den ekligen Kloß in ihrem Hals. Er hatte Recht. Er hatte verdammt noch mal Recht und sie konnte einfach nicht dazu stehen.  
¨Bei den Geistern, Jane! Du verhältst dich schlimmer als Jack! Was ist los mit dir?¨, fragte er noch einmal und bevor Shepard wieder in den Aufzug flüchten konnte, folgte er ihr und betätigte sofort den Schalter, den Aufzug anzuhalten.  
Jane sah kurz entsetzt von der Steuerung zu Garrus und dann wieder zurück. ¨Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig¨, erwiderte sie bissig und drückte auf den Knopf zu ihrem Quartier.  
Garrus verdrehte die Augen und hielt den Aufzug wieder an.  
¨Jane¨, begann er, aber Shepard wollte davon nichts hören. Es gab nur wenige Crewmitglieder, die so mit ihr reden durften, dazu gehörten ihre langjährigen Freunde, Garrus, Tali, Wrex, Liara... Aber dass er dieses Privileg so ausnutzen würde um sie so in die Enge zu treiben, damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet.  
¨Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Garrus¨, sagte sie leise, merkte wie schwer es ihr fiel, jetzt noch mit einer festen Stimme zu brechen. Der ganze Mist ging ihr so auf die Nerven und sie hatte absolut keine Lust, jetzt mit irgendjemanden darüber zu reden. Ob das nun Garrus war oder Dr. Chakwas, sie wollte nicht.  
¨Ganz sicher nicht¨, erwiderte er in einem überraschend sanften Ton.  
Jane musterte ihn einen Moment. Sie seufzte und setzte sich an die Wand gelehnt auf den Boden.  
¨Du weißt nichts...¨, murmelte sie, zog die Knie nahe an ihren Körper und legte den Kopf darauf.  
¨Jane...¨, Garrus setzte sich neben sie. Eigentlich hatte er ihre Hand in seine nehmen wollen, aber er wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würde und er würde ihr zutrauen, dass sie ihn mit ihrer Biotik an die gegenüber liegende Wand schleudern würde, wenn er ihr auch nur einen Zentimeter zu nahe kam.  
¨Wieso könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich kann das. Allein¨  
¨Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht stimmt¨, erwiderte er. Früher war sie nie so gewesen. Er hatte sie als aufrichtige, ehrgeizige Soldatin kennen gelernt und erst als Cerberus sie zurückgebracht hatte, war sie so kalt und aggressiv geworden. Trotzdem hatte er seine Freundschaft zu ihr nie verloren, im Gegenteil, sie hatten sich besser verstanden denn je zu vor. Und er hatte auch gedacht, dass sie ihre Beziehung - wenn man das, was sie hatten denn so nennen konnte - auch weiterführen wollte. Aber ihrem jetzigen Verhalten nach zu urteilen... Drängte er sie zu sehr. Und das wollte er ganz bestimmt nicht.  
Jane sagte darauf nichts. Sie saßen einfach nur nebeneinander in dem stillen Aufzug. Garrus glaubte etwas sagen zu müssen, aber er wusste nicht was und wollte auch nichts Falsches sagen. Er betätigte den Schalter zum Crewdeck und den zu ihrem Quartier.  
¨Wenn du unbedingt alleine sein willst: bitte. Ich zwinge dich nicht mit mir zu reden.¨, erklärte er und stand auf. Es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden, bis der Aufzug im Crewdeck ankam und Garrus hatte eigentlich gehofft, sie würde ihn noch bitten, bei ihr zu bleiben, aber als der Fahrstuhl ihre Ankunft meldete, bewegte sie sich nicht.  
¨Du weißt, wo du mich findest¨, sagte er noch leise und verließ den Fahrstuhl.  
Shepard bemerkte, was ihr Verhalten anrichtete, konnte sich aber auch nicht dazu bewegen, ihm zu folgen. Herr Gott, er war der einzige dem sie so sehr vertraute. Mit dem sie über alles sprechen konnte. Wieso stieß sie ihn so von sich? Sie wusste es selbst nicht, wartete einfach, bis der Aufzug in ihrem Quartier ankam und ging geradewegs zu ihrem Bett.  
Sie hatte genug von den Reapern, genug von diesem ganzen beschissenen Krieg. Und vor Allem auch genug von den vielen Niederlagen. Hatte sie nicht endlich mal wenigstens ein bisschen Erfolg verdient?  
Sie dachte an Thane, Mordin und Ashley, an Legion, der sich für die Quarianer geopfert hatte. Ob sie diese ganzen... Tode hätte verhindern können? Jane wusste gar nicht wie lange sie in ihrem Bett lag, aber als sie das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, mussten einige Stunden vergangen sein. Sie hatte drei neue Nachrichten auf ihrem Omnitool - zwei von Kasumi und eine von Garrus. Allein schon seinen Namen zu lesen, weckte wieder ihr schlechtes Gewissen und sie überlegte, ob sie einfach zu ihm runterfahren sollte. Er würde es verstehen, wenn sie nicht reden wollte, wenn sie einfach nur seine Nähe brauchte. Er würde es verstehen und nicht nachfragen.  
Aber Shepard hatte ständig das Gefühl, dass sie sich das nicht erlauben sollte, nachdem sie ihn so angefahren hatte. Er sorgte sich nur um sie und was tat sie? Sie wies ihn zurück, giftete ihn an, als sei er höchstpersönlich für ihre Fehler verantwortlich.  
¨Bosh´tet...¨, murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Jane öffnete die Nachricht von Kasumi und zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Die Diebin war noch nicht lange an Board der Normandy - erst seit einigen Tagen, seit sie sie auf der Citadel aufgegabelt hatte und ihr mit diesem Fall geholfen hatte - aber Allem Anschein nach war sie jetzt schon über alles und jeden informiert. Sie fragte Shepard allen Ernstes, ob sie nicht Lust hätte mit ihr, Liara und Tali etwas trinken zu gehen.  
Jane schüttelte den Kopf. Das war so absurd, dass es nur von Kasumi kommen konnte.  
Sie antwortete so höflich wie möglich, dass sie dafür keine Zeit hatte und ließ sich wieder nach hinten auf ihre Bett fallen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass sie Ann Bryson ja total vergessen hatte. Sie fuhr erschrocken hoch, zog sich schnell um und fuhr mit dem Aufzug Richtung Kommandozentrale.  
¨Traynor, wissen Sie was mit Ann Bryson passiert ist?¨, fragte sie sofort und die junge Spezialistin salutierte kurz.  
¨EDI und Kasumi haben sie in das Labor ihres Vaters gebracht während Sie geschlafen haben. Kasumi meinte, Sie hätten befohlen Miss Bryson in das Labor zu bringen¨, erklärte Traynor und Jane schloss erleichtert die Augen.  
Gut, eigentlich hatte sie keinen derartigen Befehl ausgesprochen, aber es war trotzdem gut zu wissen, dass die Wissenschaftlerin bei Kasumi und EDI in guten Händen war.  
¨Dann sind wir bei der Citadel?¨, fragte sie.  
¨Ja Commander¨, bestätigte Samantha.  
Shepard bedankte sich kurz und ging wieder zurück in den Aufzug. Wenigstens war das erledigt. Und so wie es aussah, kümmerten sich ihre beiden Crewmitglieder um diesen Fall, Vielleicht hätte Jane dann wirklich mal ein wenig Zeit zum Ausruhen... Wenigstens ein bisschen...


	3. Anhaltspunkte

Kapitel 3: Anhaltspunkte

Kasumi begutachtete verwundert die graue Kugel. Ann hatte vorgeschlagen, das Energiefeld um das Artefakt herum zu deaktivieren, um dann vielleicht Kontakt zu einem Leviathan aufnehmen zu können und seinen Standort festzustellen. Kasumi war dagegen gewesen. Nach Allem was sie bisher über diese Kugeln erfahren hatte, konnte das einfach keine gute Idee sein.  
¨Es würde Sie umbringen¨, bedachte die Diebin und warf der Wissenschaftlerin einen skeptischen Blick zu. ¨Außerhalb davon würde ich lieber auf Shepard warten¨, bedachte Kasumi.  
James spielte grinsend mit dem seltsam echt wirkenden Huskkopf und Kasumi konnte über sein Verhalten nur den Kopf schütteln.  
¨Auch wenn das Risiko einer ernsthaften Verletzung groß ist, würde ich vorschlagen es zu versuchen¨, meldete sich nun auch EDI zu Wort, die ruhig vor der Galaxiekarte stand.  
Die KI hatte ja gut reden, schließlich könnte die Kugel sie nicht beeinträchtigen, insofern konnte sich EDI vermutlich gar nicht ausmalen, was dieses Ding für Schmerzen anrichten konnte. Kasumi verzog skeptisch das Gesicht und tippte auf ihrem Omnitool rum. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was Shepard eben tat, das letzte was sie mitbekommen hatte, war diese hitzige Auseinandersetzung ihrerseits mit Garrus. Eigentlich hatte die Diebin darauf gehofft, zu sehen, wie die beiden einander die Kleider vom Leib rissen, schließlich machte Shepard iregndwie einen sehr wilden Eindruck auf sie, aber der Streit war leider nicht ganz so verlaufen, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. Kasumi schrieb ihrem Commander schnell eine Nachricht, in welcher sie Shepard darüber informierte, was sie als nächstes vorhatten. Von wegen Ann mit der Kugel in Verbindung zu setzen. Nur wenige Sekunden später, erhielt sie eine Antwort, sie sollten das ruhig versuchen. Shepard meinte, sie habe im Moment keine Zeit und würde später mit Kasumi auf der Normandy über den weiteren Verlauf der Mission sprechen. Die Diebin fragte sich unwillkürlich was oder besser gesagt wer genau ihre Zeit so sehr in Anspruch nahm, wusste aber, dass Shepard ihr darauf keine Antwort geben würde, also zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder an die Wissenschaftlerin.  
„Wir haben grünes Licht von Shepard. Sie meint, wir sollen es mal versuchen“, informierte sie den Rest der Anwesenden. „Auch wenn ich bezweifel, dass das so gesund ist...“, fügte sie noch leise murmelnd hinzu.  
Ann nickte entschlossen und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Seit sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr Vater für diese Sache gestorben war, schien sie um einiges motivierter zu sein den Leviathan zu finden, wie vorher. „Ich möchte herausfinden wofür er gestorben ist“, hatte sie gesagt und Kasumi konnte das nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Dank EDI, die die ganzen Informationen ihres Vaters zusammenfassen konnte, hatte Ann schnell einen guten Überblick bekommen. Und nun saß sie auf dem Stuhl, den Blick stur auf die graue Kugel gerichtet. Ihrer Vermutung, dass das Artefakt nur ein Signal aussandte, so lange es jemanden kontrollierte, wollten sie nun nachgehen. Kasumi zweifelte immer noch daran, dass dieser Plan irgendwelche Früchte tragen würde, aber anscheinend wollte so wieso keiner auf sie hören, also blieb sie still und beobachtete die Szene einfach.  
„Moment.“  
James warf einen irritierten Blick in die Runde. „Wenn ich das richtig verstehe und dieses... Ding Sie dann kontrolliert, besteht dann nicht die Möglichkeit, dass Sie auf uns los gehen werden?“, fragte der Lieutenant mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.  
„Richtig, deswegen sollten Sie auch ein Auge auf Dr. Bryson haben, Muskelpaket“, schlug Kasumi vor und erntete damit einen zweifelnden Blick von James.   
„Wie Sie meinen. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen“, erwiderte er und sah Ann kurz etwas angespannt an. „Sind Sie so weit?“, fragte er und die Wissenschaftlerin nickte.   
„Ich bin bereit.“  
„Keine Sorge, ich passe auf Sie auf“, erwiderte James so aufmunternd wie möglich, aber Ann hörte den besorgten Unterton in seiner Stimme.  
„EDI?“  
Die KI ließ ihre Hände kurz über die Tastatur wandern und nur wenige Sekunden später gab Ann ein schmerzverzerrten Laut von sich. James hielt sie an ihren Schultern auf dem Stuhl und Kasumi beobachtete angestrengt Anns Gesichtszüge. Die junge Frau wandte sich in James Griff und inzwischen zweifelte Kasumi nicht mehr daran, dass der Leviathan längst die Kontrolle über ihren Verstand übernommen hatte. Ann machte einen geradezu gruseligen Eindruck auf Kasumi. Die Diebin nahm etwas Abstand und beobachtete, wie James sich bemühte die junge Frau auf dem Stuhl zu halten.  
„Zurück!“, sagte Ann und es klang wie aus einer anderen Welt.  
Kasumi zuckte etwas zusammen und ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie ihre Hand beinahe wie von selbst zum Griff ihrer Pistole wanderte. Das war mit größter Sicherheit nicht mehr Ann Bryson.  
„EDI? Haben sie schon was?“, fragte Kasumi unsicher.  
„Das Artefakt ist online. Für genaueres Lokalisieren des Standortes brauche ich noch ein paar Sekunden“, erklärte die KI und starrte angestrengt auf den Monitor, während sie mit einer beinahe schon unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit ihre Finger über die Tastatur gleiten ließ.  
„Die Dunkelheit kann nicht durchbrochen werden“, fuhr Ann fort.  
Kasumi merkte, wie kalt ihr wurde und sie verzog wieder ein wenig beängstigt das Gesicht. Sie konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie froh sie war, dass James die Aufgabe übernommen hatte Ann festzuhalten.  
„Dios mio! Können wir das Ding nicht wieder abstellen?“, fragte James und er wirkte auch nicht mehr so selbstsicher wie vor ein paar wenigen Sekunden noch.  
Kasumi schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Erst wenn wir den Standort haben“, erwiderte sie und wich noch einen Schritt zurück, als Ann wieder begann zu sprechen.  
„Sie werden geerntet...“  
„EDI?“, fragte Kasumi wieder und hoffte, das Ganze würde endlich ein Ende nehmen. Sie wollte nicht länger diesem gruseligen Monster ausgesetzt sein.  
„Gleich“, erwiderte die KI.  
Ann blutete bereits aus der Nase und James war bewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis diese Verbindung sie umbringen würde. Eigentlich war er nicht gewillt, sie hier sterben zu lassen, und wenn es richtig brenzlig wurde, würde er das Ganze auch beenden. Aber andererseits hatte er gesehen, wie wütend Shepard war, als sie von Namakli zurückgekehrt waren und er wollte sich nur ungern ihren Zorn zu ziehen.  
„Können wir bitte aufhören? Wenn wir weiter machen wird sie mit Sicherheit ernsthafte Schäden davon tragen“, bat James und EDI nickte nur.  
Ein paar wenige Handgriffe später hatte die KI den Schild um das Artefakt wieder aktiviert und die Verbindung zu dem Leviathan war wieder unterbrochen. Einen ganz genauen Standort hatten sie zwar nicht, aber immerhin hatte EDI das System herausfiltern können. Das war ein guter Anfang.

Inzwischen war sie gut darin, die Blicke ihrer Crewmitglieder zu ignorieren und gerade jetzt, wo sie so frustriert wie noch nie war, kam ihr das zu Gute. Gardner bemerkte das Zittern ihrer Hände nicht, und auch der unsichere Ton in ihrer Stimme konnte sie gut verbergen. Sie ging schnurstracks an dem Koch vorbei in Richtung Gefechtsstand.  
Sobald sie den Raum betreten hatte, verschloss sie die Türe und wartete, bis Garrus etwas sagte.  
¨Geht es dir besser?¨, fragte er und Jane sah ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur an. Sie hatte sich so bescheuert und ungerecht ihm gegenüber verhalten und er sorgte sich immer noch um ihre Gesundheit? Wie hatte sie nur so blöd sein können...  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.  
¨Du weißt wie schwer mir so was fällt also...¨, begann sie leise, merkte, wie schnell er seine Arme um sie legte, als sei es das Natürlichste der Welt und fuhr dann fort: ¨Es tut mir Leid.¨  
Garrus erwiderte nichts darauf, er hielt sie einfach in seinen Armen und wartete, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Ihr Atem und vor Allem auch, ihr ungewöhnlich schneller Herzschlag verrieten ihm, wie aufgerbacht sie war.  
¨Ist schon gut¨, sagte er nur leise. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass sie sich seine Worte doch noch zu Herzen nahm und das, obwohl sie bis vor Kurzem noch so furchtbar stur gewirkt hatte. ¨Ich bin nur froh, dass du zu mir gekommen bist...¨, fügte er noch leise hinzu. Was sollte er auch sonst sagen? Er hatte sich so beherrschen müssen, nicht zu ihr zu gehen. Jane konnte sich vermutlich gar nicht vostellen, wie schwer das für einen Turianer war - seine Partnerin allein zu lassen, obwohl er wusste, wie schlecht es ihr ging. Außerhalb davon war er sich nicht so sicher, ob das zwischen ihnen so ernst war, wie er es gerne hätte. Jane äußerte sich dazu nicht sonderlich. Sie wies alle anderen Männer ab, aber wortwörtlich hatte sie zu ihm noch nicht gesagt, was sie fühlte. Aber er machte sich im Berzug darauf auch nichts vor, schließlich wusste er wie verschlossen sie war. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt zu ihm gekommen war. ¨Möchtest du darüber reden?¨, fragte er und Shepard schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf.  
Eigentlich hatte er es schon gewusst, er hätte sie gar nicht fragen müssen. Aber aus welchem Grund auch immer hatte er dennoch gehofft, sie wäre endlich vernünftig genug und würde sich ihm öffnen. Allem Anschein nach konnte er da allerdings noch lange warten.  
¨Kann ich sonst irgendetwas... Tun?¨, fragte er und fuhr ihr vorsichtig durch das rote Haar. Ihm gefiel dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, durch ihre Strähnen zu fahren. Ihr Haar war so ungewöhnlich weich...  
¨Still sein¨, erwiderte sie und auch wenn dieser Befehl wieder ziemlich kalt klang, hörte er den leichten, liebevollen Unterton. Jane war kompliziert. Viel komplizierter als alle anderen Frauen die Garrus kennen gelernt hatte und er hatte auch schnell feststellen müssen, dass er noch so viel recherchieren konnte, sie war einfach keine normale menschliche Frau. Shepard war einzigartig.  
¨Wie du willst¨, bestätigte er leise.  
Jane betätigte noch einmal ihr Omnitool, und nur wenige Handgriffe später, hatte sie die Türe mit einer ziemlich hohen Codierung versehen.Sie zog Garrus mit sich zur Wand neben der Türe und sah ihn mit einem ziemlich eindeutigen Blick an.  
¨Jetzt?¨, fragte er und konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen.  
¨Sht!¨, erwiderte sie und legte kurz ihre Finger auf seinen Mund.  
Es gab definitiv bessere Momente, die Jane hätte für derartiges nutzen können, auf die Schnelle fielen Garrus sogar drei oder vier Situationen ein, in den er ganz sicher nicht abgeneigt gewesen wäre und sich von ihr auch bereitwillig hätte verführen lassen, aber hier und jetzt? Auf dem Gefechtsstand? Einerseits dachte er zwar, dass das nun wirklich nicht der richtige Augenblick war, aber andererseits sah er in ihren Augen, wie sehr sie sich nach ihm sehnte.  
¨Halt einfach die Klappe¨, befahl sie, bevor er sie über seine Bedenken informieren konnte. Garrus schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ sich dann von ihr küssen.  
Ihre Hände wanderten unerwartet geschickt über seinen Körper und befreiten ihn faszinierend schnell von seiner Panzerung. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie ihn vollkommen ausgezogen hatte und seine Hände an den Reisverschluss ihrer Jacke führte. Garrus hatte gedacht, er wäre aufgeregt, wenn es zwischen ihnen wieder so weit käme, aber in diesem Moment war das überhaupt nicht der Fall. Er war froh über ihre Anwesenheit, dass sie wegen allem, was sie in den letzten Tagen so frustriert hatte zu ihm kam - auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie zumindest in diesem Augenblick nur körperlichen Kontakt suchte. Er hatte zwar gehofft, sie würde mit ihm reden, aber vermutlich würde es ihr auch helfen, wenn er einfach für sie da war, und wenn sie unter ¨füreinander da sein¨ verstand, dass er mit ihr schlief, sollte es eben so sein. Er liebte sie, insofern würde er ihr geben was sie brauchte.  
Ihre Narben waren verheilt. Die meisten zumindest. Aber eine gefiel ihm besonders, die an ihrem Hals, die er verursacht hatte. Etwas, dass für Turianer vollkommen normal war. Shepard trug diese Wunde nicht offen, was er verstand, schließlich gab es genug Gerüchte über sie und er wusste genauso wenig wie sie, wie die Allianz auf ihre Beziehung reagieren würde, aber dennoch stellte er sich nur für ein paar Sekunden vor, wie es wohl wäre, wenn es diesen ganzen Krieg gar nicht gäbe. Wenn Shepard einfach eine normale Frau wäre und sie sich nicht unter solchen Umständen kennen gelernt hätten.  
Er leckte vorsichtig über diese verheilte Wunde und merkte, wie sie sich konzentriert auf die Lippe biss. Ein Zeichen, dass ihr das ganz offensichtlich gefiel. ¨Hey...¨  
Garrus ließ nur ungern von ihr, sah ihr aber schließlich fragend in die Augen. Wenn sie es sich doch anders überlegte, würde ihm das zwar nicht gefallen, aber er würde es verstehen. Sie fuhr ihm ungewöhnlich sanft über die Wange und lächelte schließlich leicht. Etwas, dass er in den ganzen letzten Monaten nur verdammt selten gesehen hatte. ¨Ich weiß das zu schätzen¨, sagte sie und schmiegte sich noch etwas näher an ihn.  
¨Selbstverständlich¨, raunte er und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre.  
¨Ernsthaft. Du bist der einzige... Dem ich so vertraue...¨, fuhr sie leise fort. Er bemerkte ihren nachdenklichen Blick als sie mit ihren Händen über seine Brust fuhr und schließlich an seiner Taille inne hielt. ¨Ich weiß nicht... Was ich ohne dich machen würde...¨, sagte sie noch leiser als vorher und er war sich nicht einmal sicher ob er das nun richtig verstanden hatte.  
Es war... Ungewohnt so etwas von ihr zu hören. Shepard war nicht sonderlich einfühlsam und dass sie anderen mitteilte, wie sie sich fühlte, war so oder so undenkbar. Ein Beweis mehr, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Und das musste sie nicht einmal sagen.  
¨Vermutlich würdest du jetzt jemand anderen in dein Quartier schleppen¨, erwiderte er und Jane lachte leicht.  
¨Unsinn, du bist der einzige Turianer an Board¨, entgegnete sie und grinste ihn an.  
¨Lass das mal bloß nicht diese... Allers hören¨, warnte er sie und Jane lachte wieder.  
Er wusste gar nicht wie lange sie so aneinander gepresst an der Wand standen und einander einfach nur ansahen. Mit ihr konnte er das ohne das jemals eine unangenehme Stille entstand.  
¨Und wenn schon. Soll sie doch berichten was sie will, ist mir egal. Wenn sie auch eine Ohrfeige riskieren will, soll sie¨ Jane legte wieder ihre Arme in seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich. ¨Wenn bekannt wäre, dass ich mit... Dir zusammen bin, würde Traynor vielleicht auch aufhören mich ständig anzubaggern¨  
Garrus lachte, konnte sich das insgeheim gar nicht vorstellen, wie Shepard der Spezialistin ständig eine Abfuhr erteilte und schmiegte seine Wange an ihre.  
¨Also... Sind wir das? Zusammen, mein ich¨, fragte er leise nach und eigentlich war er sogar ganz froh, dass er ihren Blick nun nicht sehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie für menschliche Verhältnisse schon längst ein Paar - aber bei Turianern hieß eine feste Beziehung eben etwas ganz anderes. Und ihm war das alles noch etwas zu wage um es als ¨feste Beziehung¨ zu bezeichnen.  
¨Das sind wir doch schon lange¨, erwiderte sie entrüstet.  
¨Für menschliche Verhältnisse vielleicht¨, hielt er dagegen. Immerhin wusste er, dass es bei Turianern Beziehungen gab, die nur aus Sex bestanden und insofern keine richtigen Beziehungen waren. Wenn man das auf sie und ihn münzte, könnte das auch zutreffen. Und das verunsicherte ihn ein wenig.  
¨...ich dachte, dieser Biss war Beweis genug, das wir zusammen sind?¨  
Jane löste sich etwas von ihm und sah ihn verwirrt an. ¨Ich meine, ich kenn mich mit euren...¨ - beinahe hätte sie komisch gesagt - ¨...Gepflogenheiten jetzt nicht so aus, aber...spielt es denn auch keine Rolle, dass wir so oft miteinander schlafen?¨  
Garrus dachte erst einige Sekunden nach bevor er ihr antwortete. ¨Für turianische Verhältnisse haben wie eine sehr... Lasche Beziehung¨, erklärte er.  
¨Weil?¨, hakte sie nach, striff endlich ihre Jacke vollends ab und musterte ihren nackten Partner mit einem ziemlich lüsternen Blick.  
¨Du nicht über deine Gefühle sprichst, du vermeidest, dass wir so in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden, du dich ziemlich häufig von mir entfernst...¨, erklärte er weiter, verstummte schließlich als Jane ihre weichen Hände wieder so angenehm über seinen Körper fahren ließ.  
¨...du bist aber der einzige mit dem ich Sex habe. Und du kennst mich, dir hätte schon früher bewusst sein müssen, wie ich bin¨, hielt sie dagegen und grinste leicht, als er einen genüsslichen Ton von sich gab, nachdem sie ihre Hände noch etwas weiter nach unten führte und ihn an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle massierte.  
¨Glaub mir, ich weiß wie du bist. Ich hätte nur einfach...¨ - gern ein paar mehr Beweise, dass es eben nicht nur Sex ist - hätte er gern gesagt, aber er wusste auch, wie allergisch Jane auf solche Offenbarungen reagierte.  
¨Reicht es dir dann, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir zusammen sind? Oder brauchst du noch Ringe, irgendwelche kitschig romantischen Dates, Liebesbriefe...¨, zählte sie auf und begann zu lachen als er sie grimmig ansah und am Bund ihrer Hose herumnestelte.  
¨Du machst dich über mich lustig¨, stellte er fest.  
¨Nicht wirklich¨, erwiderte sie, konnte sich das Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und knabberte vorsichtig an ihrem Ohr. Jane legte ihre Hände wieder auf seine Schultern und zog ihn näher zu sich.  
¨Ich hätte einfach gerne... Einen Beweis, dass es dir ernst ist¨, flüsterte er leise - beinahe schon zu leise. Es war ihm fast unangenehm, das auszusprechen Er war eigentlich nicht so ein Romantiker - immerhin hatten alle anderen Beziehungen die er gehabt hatte nur aus Sex bestanden. Es hatte unter all den Frauen nie eine gegeben, mit der er es ernst gemeint hätte. Außer eben Jane, Und ausgerechnet sie wirkte so, als wolle sie gar keine feste Beziehung.  
¨Ich liebe dich¨, sagte sie, zum ersten Mal. Zuerst dachte er, sie nahm ihn wieder auf den Arm, aber als er ihr wieder in die Augen sah, war der ganze Sarkasmus gewichen und sie schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen. Es folgte Stille, in welcher sie ihn einfach nur ansah und vermutlich sogar befürchtete, ihn damit eingeschüchtert zu haben. Und weil Garrus noch nie gut in solchen Dingen gewesen ist, fragte er nach einigen Sekunden, ohne groß darüber nachgedacht zu haben: ¨Tust du das?¨  
Jane fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und konnte den verlegenen, etwas schockierten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht gar nicht verstecken. Das war das allererste Mal in ihrem gesamten Leben, dass sie diesen Satz überhaupt gesagt hatte.  
¨Ich meine, du... Wirkst nicht unbedingt so als ob du...¨, er sollte einfach aufhören zu reden. Er machte das ganze allem Anschein nach nur noch schlimmer. Er merkte förmlich wie unwohl sie sich fühlte, und als sie ihm schließlich nicht mal mehr ins Gesicht sehen konnte, wuchs sein schelchtes Gewissen imens. ¨Ich... Bei den Geistern Jane, das...¨, er wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte. Vermutlich wäre ein ¨Ich dich auch¨ am besten gewesen, aber in diesem Moment fiel ihm überhaupt nicht ein, was er sagen konnte, sollte um sie zu beruhigen.  
¨Nein, du hast Recht ich äh, das ist doch lächerlich...¨, erwiderte sie, mit einem seltsam unsicheren Ton in der Stimme, den er so von ihr noch nie gehört hatte.  
¨Nein ist es nicht, tut mir Leid ich war nur eben...¨, Garrus hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass sie so etwas überhaupt sagte und was tat er? Er stellte ihr Geständnis in Frage. Dabei wusste er doch, wie selten sie über so etwas sprach. Andererseits war es irritierend, dass sie ihn wirklich lieben wollte, so aggresiv wie sie sich ihm gegenüber manchmal verhielt...  
¨Nein, nein, schon gut. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen¨, meinte sie schnell. ¨Ich muss auch noch mal in den Kommunikationsraum, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Anderson mich sprechen wollte und...¨, stammelte sie nervös, hob ihre Jacke auf und war eben dabei sich wieder anzuziehen um diesen Raum so schnell wie möglich verlassen zu können, aber Garrus hielt sie fest.  
¨Jane¨, sagte er bloß und sie verharrte in der Bewegung. ¨Es tut mir Leid ich...¨, er seufzte. Er sollte es einfach sagen. Dass er sie auch liebte. Damit sie wusste, dass ihr Geständnis richtig war. ¨...war nur eben so überrumpelt¨, erklärte er.  
Shepard sagte darauf nichts. Sie nahm sich so oder so vor, am besten in den ganzen nächsten Tagen nicht mehr mit ihm zu sprechen. Es war so ein naiver Gedanke, kindisch zu denken, er würde sie genauso lieben, nachdem sie ihren Frust so oft an ihm ausließ. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so was Blödes...  
¨Ich liebe dich auch¨, sagte er schließlich.  
Jane schwieg immernoch, aber wenigstens sah sie ihn wieder an. Garrus bemerkte den roten Schimmer auf ihren Wangen, die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen. ¨Ich...hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet...¨  
Sie nickte und ließ ihre Jacke wieder fallen. ¨Du bist... Der erste und wahrscheinlich auch einzige, dem ich das sage¨, meinte sie leise und legte wieder vorsichtig ihre Hände auf seine Brust.  
¨Und das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen¨, erwiderte er und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre.  
¨Dann...Sex?¨  
Garrus lachte leicht.  
¨Auf jeden Fall¨

Javik versuchte sich an sein Versprechen, dass er Shepard gegeben hatte zu halten. Von wegen, er solle nicht Hand an eines ihrer Crewmitglieder legen. Er hatte zwar einige Sekunden lang gerätselt, wie sie darauf kam, dass er so etwas tun würde, es anschließend aber als egal empfungen. Vermutlich lag ihre Angst um ihre Crew einfach daran, dass er hin und wieder einen abfälligen Kommentar über die anderen Spezies abgegeben hatte. Der Protheaner machte sich aber nicht länger etwas vor; das einzige Crewmitglied, dass sich an ihn herantraute war Liara T'Soni. Und die Asari war ihm schon am ersten Tag dermaßen auf die Nerven gegangen, dass er sich schon überlegt hatte, sie nicht doch umzubringen und es schließlich als Unfall zu deklarieren. Allerdings war Shepard vermutlich klug genug um zu erkennen, dass es eben nicht unabsichtlich von Statten gegangen war. Also verwarf er den Gedanken wieder, auch wenn er etwas sehr Verführerisches an sich hatte.  
Und als habe die Asari seine Gedanken gelesen – was unrealistisch war, denn Javik kannte die Fähigkeiten der Asari – betrat sie sein Zimmer und blieb direkt an der Türe stehen. Gerade so als warte sie auf eine unfreundliche Aufforderung seinerseits, den Raum sofort wieder zu verlassen. Javik hatte aber keine Lust sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und ignorierte sie einfach. Selbst das Wasser in dem Becken vor ihm, wirkte auf ihn interessanter als die Wissenschaftlerin.  
Liara räusperte sich. Als hätte er sie nicht schon längst bemerkt. „Verzeihen Sie, Javik, ich...“, begann sie und der Protheaner konnte ihre Nervosität förmlich spüren.  
„Verschwinden Sie“, zischte er nur, ohne Liara eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden um über seine genervte Reaktion hinwegzukommen. Dann fasste sie sich wieder und redete einfach weiter.  
„...Sie wissen, dass ich erst vor wenigen Tagen dabei zusehen musste, wie mein Heimatplanet untergegangen ist?“  
Javik wurde hellhörig. Er hatte Liara als naive, viel zu wissbegierige, gesprächige Asari kennen gelernt und als sie ihn über seine Spezies ausgefragt hatte, hatte er nur so oft daran gedacht, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte wovon sie da sprach. Aber hier und jetzt lag ein so verletzter, zorniger Ton in ihrer Stimme, dass er unverzüglich zu ihr aufsah.  
Das hatte er tatsächlich nicht bedacht. Es hatte sich zwar rumgesprochen, dass die Mission auf Thessia eine heftige Niederlage gewesen ist, aber Javik hatte es nicht wirklich interessiert, wie das Ganze passiert war. Außerhalb davon dachte er, dass es wohl tatktvoller wäre, nicht nachzufragen.  
Zuerst hatte er gedacht, mit Liara nie etwas gemein haben zu können, aber jetzt wo sie ihn so entschlossen und gleichzeitig auch dermaßen empfindlich ansah, merkte er, dass da vielleicht doch etwas war, dass sie verband.  
Javik wartete, bis sie weitersprach. Liara hatte bemerkt, dass sie nun seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, und das war allem Anschein nach vorerst auch alles, was sie erreichen wollte.  
„Wir... haben kaum Anhaltspunkte, wie wir die Reaper jetzt noch schlagen können... wissen Sie nicht... haben Sie nicht irgendeine... Idee... was wir tun könnten? Ich will nicht einfach so kampflos aufgeben...“, fragte sie. Liara wirkte um einges zerbrechlicher als sonst und Javik tat Folgendes sogar gänzlich ohne sein bewusstes Dazutun. Er deutete ihr sich zu setzen und ihrem überraschten Blick nach zu urteilen, hatte sie damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Er überrumpelte sie mit dieser einfachen Geste, aber sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach.  
Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Schweigen, bis sich der Protheaner gegenüber von ihr auf eine Kiste setzte und auf seine Hände starrte.  
„Shepard sucht nach den Leviathanen“, sagte er monoton. Er wusste nicht ob die Asari über Shepards letzte Aktionen Bescheid wusste, vermutlich nicht. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen nicht gesehen und nachdem Tali ihn informiert hatte, dass Liara sich weigerte ihr Zimmer zu verlassen, hatte er sich nicht länger darüber gewundert. Eigentlich war er sogar ganz dankbar gewesen, sie endlich los zu sein, aber jetzt wo er den Grund dafür kannte... Vielleicht munterte es sie ja ein wenig auf, wenn sie wusste, dass Shepard schon längst an einer weiteren Lösung arbeitete. Liara warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und allein an ihren geröteten Augen erkannte er, dass sie in den letzten Tagen wohl sehr oft geweint haben musste. „Sie sind die Schöpfer der Reaper. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie beim Krieg eine entscheidende Rolle spielen. Wenn Shepard es schafft, sie zu finden und zu überzeugen, könnten wir siegen“, erklärte er.  
„Was... wissen Sie über die Leviathane?“, fragte sie und Javik wollte eigentlich gar nicht so viel mit ihr reden. Allein schon, weil er ihr keine Hoffnungen machen wollte, dass er großes Interesse an ihr hätte. Aber er wusste wie sie sich fühlen musste, ein Grund, weshalb er sich auch hin und wieder mit Garrus unterhalten hatte. Der Turianer hatte auch zusehen müssen, wie sein eigenes Volk von den Reapern dezimiert wurde. So etwas verband tatsächlich mehr, als er gedacht hatte.  
„Nicht sehr viel“, antwortete er und überlegte ob es überhaupt eine gute Idee war sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. „In unserem Zyklus waren sie lange nur ein Mythos. Kurz bevor die Reaper die Ernte begannen, gab es allerdings einige Beweise für ihre Existenz. Wir konnten sie aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig finden“, fuhr er fort und Liara wirkte erschütterter als erwartet, nachdem sie seinen enttäuschten Unterton hörte.  
„Das... tut mir Leid...“, murmelte sie leise und ihre Augen zeugten von echtem Mitleid.  
„Es spielt keine Rolle mehr“, erwiderte er kalt. „Ich vertraue dem Commander. Sie kann es schaffen, die Leviathane zu finden“, fügte er noch hinzu und versuchte seinen Zorn ein bisschen zu verstecken. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Liara damit einschüchterte. „Und sobald sie ihren Standort hat, werde ich sie begleiten.“  
Liara schwieg. Wenn er sie richtig einschätzte wollte sie am liebsten auch mitkommen, aber er hielt das für keine gute Idee und Shepard wäre vermutlich auch seiner Meinung. Immerhin wirkte Liara alles andere als stabil.  
„Schlagen Sie sich diese Idee aus dem Kopf. Sie sind nicht in der Lage den Commander jetzt zu unterstützen“, sagte er und Liara musterte den Protheaner kurz mit einem ziemlich empörten Blick.  
„Bitte?“, hakte sie nach und ihr Ton verriet wie beleidigt sie war.  
„Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass der Untergang ihres Planeten Sie trifft. Verständlich für primitive Spezies wie ihre. Stehen Sie dem Commander nicht im Weg.“, befahl er beinahe schon und stand wieder auf. Liara fuhr ebenfalls entgeistert von ihrem Stuhl hoch und starrte Javik wütend an.  
„Ich glaube ich höre nicht Recht! Ich habe Shepard immer unterstützt, da werde ich sie jetzt doch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen!“, entgegnete sie aufgebracht.  
Javik blieb nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stehen und sah sie einfach nur an. Sie bewies ihm immer häufiger wie primitiv sie wirklich war. Wenn sie allein durch so eine leichte Provokation schon so aufgeregt wurde, würde es für ihn zukünftig ein Leichtes sein, Liara zu motivieren. Er grinste, vermutlich das erste Mal, seit Shepard ihn aus dieser Stasis Kapsel geholt hatte und deutete Liara mit einer einfachen Handbewegung sein Zimmer zu verlassen.  
„Ich würde Ihnen dennoch empfehlen erst einmal etwas Abstand zu nehmen. Es ist... schwer über so einen Verlust hinwegzukommen“, erwiderte er und ging zurück zu einem der Becken. Auch wenn er Liara nicht berührt hatte, fühlten sich seine Hände wieder unangenehm schmutzig an.  
Liara war für ein paar wenige Sekunden sprachlos. Bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder machte sich Javik tatsächlich irgendwie, auf eine wahrscheinlich verrückte Art und Weise, Sorgen um sie? Die Asari betrachtete den Protheaner noch einen Moment lang fassungslos. Bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verließ.

**Author's Note:**

> Ausnahmsweise mal eine Renegade Shepard :D 
> 
> Danke für´s Lesen.


End file.
